ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Ninjago: Garmadon Rulez!
LEGO Ninjago: Garmadon Rulez! (alternate title: LEGO Ninjago: Secrets of the Sons of Garmadon) is a canon Ninjago book about the Sons of Garmadon.https://twitter.com/Tommy_kalmar/status/1046038455434842117 The book is written in the form of young Harumi's journal, from soon after her adoption by the Royal Family to shortly before Garmadon's resurrection. The English version was never printed, despite it having been the language the book was originally written in.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/1176077187394494464 Synopsis Discover the secrets behind Garmadon’s past and his rise to power as a super-villain! The world of Ninjago expands with exclusive stories and deluxe artwork that tie in with the latest LEGO® NINJAGO® TV series. Book contains: *''Exclusive world of Ninjago backstories'' *''Deluxe artwork'' *''World of Ninjago secrets revealed for the first time!'' Notes *According to Tommy Kalmar, this book will give a unique insight into the rise of the Sons of Garmadon. *Harumi feeding the poor was just a ruse to get Lloyd to like her. *It is confirmed that Harumi turning evil is the result of both the loss of her birth parents and the poor treatment and very strict education she received from the Emperor and Empress. **She never saw the Emperor and Empress as her parents, and did not think they actually cared for her. *Hutchins appeared to be more aware of Harumi's problems than the Emperor and Empress and attempted to help Harumi by telling her to write about her feelings. **Hutchins sang Spider's In The House to her when she couldn’t sleep. She thought that the song was creepy, but later used it as inspiration to fulfill her goals. *Harumi idolized Garmadon and despised the Ninja (especially Lloyd) immediately after the events of her flashback to the death of her parents. *Harumi wished that Garmadon adopted her instead. *After Garmadon was purged of his evil, she lost respect for him after watching as he bowed before the Emperor and was pardoned in a public ceremony. She abandoned her fanaticism of him for the years between Legacy of the Green Ninja and the end of Possession, and considered him weak. *At some point, she found a way to sneak out of the palace through the garden, and gained her casual disguise. *Her obsession with Garmadon was reignited when she was attracted to the Oni Mask of Deception, and heard Garmadon's voice calling her in a similar way as he would be heard from the Departed Realm later in "Dread on Arrival." *Mistaké showed Harumi the tale of the Oni and Dragon with the same tea used to show Jay and Lloyd later. *She got Hutchins to take her to the Library of Domu under the guise that she simply wanted to study Ninjago history, where she read about the Oni Masks and the resurrection ritual that could summon Oni from the Departed Realm. From there, she got the idea to form the Sons of Garmadon, and bring the Garmadon she idolized back. *The hair of an Oni’s son, brother, and wife is required for the resurrection ritual. *Killow was the first member Harumi recruited. *Harumi is not aware of Mr. E's origins, or what "E" stands for. He was recruited by Killow. *Killow is afraid of rabbits, and suggested they be used as the Sons of Garmadon's symbol before the current one was chosen. *Harumi's planning began after Garmadon's death in Possession, and the other members of the gang were recruited between Hands of Time and Sons of Garmadon. Gallery Secrets of the SoG.jpg|Concept cover Secrets of the Sons of Garmadon Official Cover.jpg|German cover References Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2018 Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Books